


For the best date ever

by LoveGeek15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amusement Parks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, Shopping Malls, Snowball Fight, holiday date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGeek15/pseuds/LoveGeek15
Summary: A series of little dates into one big plan by the perfect date coordinator, Nishinoya Yuu!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	For the best date ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift for nargles_exist on twitter. I hope this fic can bring a little warmth for the cold weather! And Happy Holidays to everyone! <3

The morning halo of sunlight around their couch from the windows contrasted with the current season, but was very welcome with the hot chocolate steaming into his face. The softness of his sweater and matching bottoms warmed him up as much as the afternoon sun in autumn. Bright orange fuzzy socks don’t really match his outfit, but who cares about fashion when it comes to comfort in your own home?

Anyways, Asahi loved mornings like this and despite the cheesy and cliche intro, he was kind of bored of reading the same monthly magazine. He really needs to switch it with this month’s issue, he thinks to himself.

But it was only sometimes like this, mornings aren’t usually this quiet in their apartment.

And it was, until a certain ball of energy slid across the room with his own matching black fuzzy socks and his backpack already swung across his chest. 

With a wide grin and arms spread out in a star, Yuu yelled at the top of his lungs, “Asahi!!” 

“Ah!” The larger of the two startled, almost dropping his magazine. Eight years and he’s still not used to his yelling, but he can’t help but smile back. Yuu’s smile’s too contagious, as many people have pointed out. Asahi carefully set down his mug as he uncrossed his legs. “Uh, good morning?”

“Good morning!!” Yuu parroted back, dropping his bag beside the couch as he dropped himself onto Asahi’s lap. Wrapping his arms around his partner’s neck, Yuu kissed him on the cheek. “I have plans for us today.”

The designer raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“I do,” Yuu said proudly, straightening his back. “You’re usually the one making plans, but it’s the holiday season and you’re finally off. So of course  _ I _ have to make the plans, you’re so tired!”

Asahi laughed heartily, squeezing the smaller of the two and burrowing his face into his neck. “I’m not that tired. And besides, if I am tired, wouldn’t that make me even less excited to have plans?”

He can feel Yuu stiffening above him before he muttered a “Let me have some fun with this, okay?”

Of course, he  _ had _ to see his grumpy face and sure enough, the slight curve of his lips and squinting of his eyes made Asahi laugh even harder than he did before.

“Azzy!” Yuu whined as he shook his partner’s shoulders. “Don’t make fun of me, I made a whole itinerary and everything!”

“Itinerary? You’re finally using that after I’ve said it a million times?” Asahi feigned a shocked expression, eliciting more laughter from the two of them.

“Yeah, yeah, I finally learned new words, give it a rest will you?” Yuu sighed as he see-sawed off Asahi’s lap, pulling the other’s arm behind him. “We need to leave soon or it’ll be crowded.”

“Isn’t it usually crowded everywhere?” Asahi pointed out as Yuu grabbed his backpack. 

“Yeah, but I don’t think it’s crowded where we’re going,” Yuu winked back at him before pulling them into their room to get changed.

The first stop: a super secret, totally unknown hiking spot that Yuu was recommended by a world traveler he met overseas, even though they were the ones born in Japan.

Now, the traveler only gave him vague directions on where to start and a brief description of what the scenery might look like. It’s still pretty early in the day and he hasn’t seen anyone else using this path except for them.

“Uh, are you sure about this? This looks kind of… how do I say this...” Asahi itched his beard as he stared up at the steep hill. “Precarious?”

“Don’t worry, love,” Yuu beamed down at him as he held out a hand from above. “I’ll be here with you, every step of the way! Come on!”

_ Ah, this can’t be good for my heart _ , Asahi sighed, placing a hand on his chest. It’s almost cruel how Yuu can just say simple words like that and make his heart beat faster. With one last scan around them, Asahi grabbed onto the other’s smaller hands and reached up to the first of many steep steps. “I probably won’t die from this,” he said dryly, looking behind him.

“You won’t,” Yuu smiled nonchalantly, grabbing into the next step and pulling himself up. “There were already 30 deaths in other hiking accidents and that’s the limit, so we can’t die.”

“Yuu, that’s not how it works,” Asahi laughed nervously, following behind his partner. “There isn’t a limit on  _ dying _ .”

“Were you always this pessimistic?” Yuu asked as he glanced down at their progress. “Hey, we’re about halfway there. It isn’t a long trail after this so we could take a few pictures.”

Whoever the traveler was, they were right when they said the view was unbelievable. The winter snow blanketed the mountains and valleys around the cliff they were standing on. Barren branches of dead trees and frozen leaves on the ground decorated the sides of the trail in a way that almost made them look like props on a tv set. It looked surreal, if he was being completely honest. And there wasn’t a single person in sight.

“A super secret hiking spot, huh?” Asahi shivered as he gazed at the weirdly sharp icicles. “It’s a miracle we didn’t slip on any of the ice here.”

“I wouldn’t be worried about that,” Yuu yelled from behind him as a snowball exploded on his jacket. 

Spinning around, Asahi gaped at the pile of snowballs premade on the ground beside his partner. 

Tossing a snowball up like a baseball player would a baseball, Yuu pointed at another pile of snowballs beside him. “I may have already scoped this place out and put salt on the ground. And maybe the snowballs for a small fight, but I’m not sure.”

“You know I’m stronger than you,” Asahi raised an eyebrow as he compacted a snowball. 

“But I’m a smaller target!” Yuu grunted as he threw his next snowball, hitting perfectly on target: Asahi’s right shoulder. “You’re weak now!”

“Oh no, call an ambulance!” The designer played along, rubbing his right shoulder and falling to the ground. But what the other doesn’t see is him grabbing another pile of snow, making his snowball even bigger.  _ This won’t kill him _ , he told himself,  _ at least not majorly injure him. _ “But not for me!” Jumping to his feet, Asahi threw his snowball as hard as he could, a small explosion of snow clinging onto Yuu’s snow pants. 

This went on back and forth until all the snow melted from their heated battle. Usually, Asahi would tell Yuu to get off the ground, you might get a cold and the snow is going to ruin your clothes, but he ended up getting so fired up that he too was laying on the ground with his partner.

“Your nose is cherry red, Azzy,” Yuu chuckled as he flipped onto his stomach. “How long do you think we’ve been throwing snowballs?”

“Maybe an hour,” Asahi shrugged, the snow making a creaking sound below him. He showed his watch to the smaller man, who jumped to his feet when he saw it.

“You were pretty close! Only 40 minutes of snowball throwing!”

“ _ Only? _ ” Asahi lifted himself onto his elbows, wincing at the snow flying off Yuu’s clothes. “I can’t believe we did that for 40 minutes…”

“That’s alright, we still have time for our next stop!” Yuu grinned as he pulled his partner onto his feet and back down the trail.

Stop number two: a totally awesome, four hour slot of going shopping! Of course Yuu knew his partner loved looking at clothes and accessories. It was his job, he  _ must _ be passionate about it.

Of course, he had a little help from another traveler he met overseas, despite living most of his life in this country. A lowkey, hidden in the corner mall with some trendy but also weird looking patterns and designs that’ll totally get Azzy thinking!

“So, what do you think?” Yuu jumped in ahead of his partner, waving his arms around.  _ He already looks confused, this is good. _

“It’s uh, definitely making me think…” Asahi muttered as he squinted at a shop with too many silvery displays. All the clothes are  _ way _ too shiny, it’s hard to see anything else inside. “Why did you slot in four hours of shopping?”

“Well usually when we travel, you always take your time exploring the funky and exotic looking stuff and mutter to yourself about it. But since we’re in Japan, I figured instead of just going normal shopping, we’re gonna look for the weirdest looking clothing and make it a game.”

Asahi blinked.  _ You explained this in the subway... what’s with this exposition?  _ “A game?”

“The most interesting  _ complete _ outfit wins, the loser has to pay for the next three dates,” Yuu smiled mischievously. “You may be a clothes person-”

“Fashion designer-”

“-but I have a more refined taste in fashion that isn’t stuck to trends or… the word for the opposite of trends,” he finished lamely, stopping the both of them as he reached for his partners face. With a light squish, Yuu planted a firm kiss on his nose. “Azzy fashion, designed for you by me!”

“Oh…!”  _ That last part… will this really be okay? _ “Do we pick from the next shop or do we separate?”

Letting go of the taller man, Yuu held out a peace sign. “Two hours, we’ll meet back at the foot court across the street!”

_ Two hours… _ Asahi nodded. 

“Hey,” Yuu toned down his voice, rubbing the other’s arm. “We can look around a lot later. I gave us extra time for this so you can look around more.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about, but thank you, love,” Asahi sighed as he planted his own kiss on his partner's forehead. “Two hours. Don’t buy anything too weird.”

“And don’t buy anything too normal!” Yuu grinned as he sprinted off in the opposite direction.

_ This shouldn’t be too hard. _

-is what he naively thought an hour and a half ago.

The words interesting, funky, and unnatural swirled uselessly around Asahi’s brain and honestly it’s getting him nowhere. The most interesting thing he’s found was this really tacky looking pair of pants in Yuu’s size that has a retro but not really pattern that’s still kind of confusing him to this moment but has stuck with him since he first found it an hour ago. Not to mention he needs to find a somewhat matching top and accessories to go along with it. Now that he’s thinking about it, what is a ‘complete’ outfit? Is it like how it is at work where he just needs the basic fit or literally complete, head to toe?

Oh god, he can’t think of that now, he has only 20 minutes left!  _ Something interesting… _

Turning at the next shop weirdly titled  _ Riveting Reseller _ , the designer quickly scanned the racks and realized this was practically a thrift store.  _ Ah, I could get lost in here _ , Asahi sighed dreamily as he snapped on his gloves.  _ But I can’t. For Yuu! _

20 minutes later and Yuu found himself staring down a vendor's menu. He knew Asahi was going to be a little late, so might as well order ahead of time. It’s still his planned date, so obviously he has to pay this time.

Oh, and he’s definitely going to win, no doubt about it. Some might say he’s got the disadvantage, but he’s been told that his whole life about his height, so what’s the difference. He actually has the advantage here, this isn’t Asahi’s forte after all. 

“Sorry I’m late!” Huffed the aforementioned Asahi. 

“Why are you narrating out loud?” Questioned Asahi.

“Stop it,” Deadpanned Asahi.

…

“Okay, fine,” Yuu sighed, guiding his partner to their table where he left his stuff. “You know, I actually finished thirty minutes ago. I’ve been walking around before coming here.”

“Good for you,” the larger man laughed nervously, carefully placing his bag of clothes beside his seat. “I kind of got lost…”

“You mean you found everything in the last thirty minutes?”

_ Damn! _ Asahi deflated as Yuu popped open a can of soda. “Not necessarily… I just wanted to pick something perfect for you.”

Yuu raised an eyebrow. “I saw you run into a store before I headed to the food court. You were holding  _ one _ bag. And knowing you, you probably stayed there the whole thirty minutes.”

“No, I stayed there for  _ five _ minutes; that place had a weird ratio of trinkets to clothes. I moved on to a different store,” Asahi straightened his back. It doesn’t really make that much of a difference, but still, he proved him wrong.

“...Okay?” Yuu smiled weirdly as he picked up his pile of bags. They don’t look stuffed to the brim with cloth and make a sort of clacking sound as he swings them onto their table. Setting down his can, Yuu intertwined his fingers and dropped his head. “Ready to lose, love?”

Mirroring his partner, Asahi tried his best not to break into laughter. “Who says it’ll be me who loses?” 

He loses by a lot apparently.

The scoring system wasn’t even that rigged, he just didn’t find as many cool things as Yuu did.

“How did you find all of this?!” Asahi gasped as he stood to overlay a sweater over his own. It was a remarkably well-made sky blue turtleneck with a tiny fish symbol above his heart. He didn’t recognize the fish and it kind of weirded him out that he thought it was cute. On the table beside him were a pair of patterned pants that weirdly matched with the sweater and socks(?) with a subtle sun design on them. 

“Let’s just say I have an eye for this kind of stuff,” Yuu bragged as he leaned back on his chair cooly. “You have a lot of bland colors in your closet, so maybe adding a bit of light might inspire you.”

“Maybe,” the other laughed while folding the sweater. “You chose a lot of simple designs, I was kind of worried for a second there.”

“I know it’s not really your thing. Besides, I still bought all the weird looking ones and some other stuff, I just know this’ll give me a lot of points,” Yuu shrugged.

“Right…”

His own outfit for Yuu was… kind of an embarrassment to his job title.

The tacky looking pants didn’t match the top he found in the store, and usually you’re not supposed to pair patterns with patterns. Fortunately, this is Yuu he’s talking about.

“Oooh! I love this!” Yelled his partner as he held it above him. It was a simple t-shirt with a not so simple cluster of short phrases, something Yuu still loved to this day. He also bought a navy blue jacket with four pockets to go over it, since it was winter and all. There wasn’t any time to buy socks (why socks?!) but he did manage to pick a pair of sunglasses for their hotter travel destinations. All in all, they didn’t really work together as one outfit, but as add-ons or individual pieces. 

“Are you sure? They don’t really match-”

“Anything I wear will match, Azzy, don’t worry!” Yuu beamed at him before dropping a kiss on his partners lips. “I’m gonna pick up the food, put all this stuff in our bags.”

Asahi nodded as he watched his partner’s back strut away.  _ Yeah, there’s no way I’m letting him wear all of that in one outfit. _

After eating a hearty lunch, they made their way to their final stop: an amusement park! The best way to end their day, recommended once again by a traveler he met in Shanghai, surprisingly. It was a small event that ran for the holidays, only three days since it’s so extravagant and expensive to maintain. It had a few roller coasters, but it was mostly the awesome structures and lights that caught his attention. This’ll be perfect for Asahi!

“Uh, Yuu?” 

The shorter man glanced up at a yawning Asahi. “Yeah?”

“Aren’t you a little bit tired? We just spent four hours walking around  _ and _ eating. Not to mention our snowball fight…”

“Oh, are you tired?” Yuu grabbed his arm in concern. They  _ have _ been going everywhere nonstop, if you don’t count their animated talk during lunch break. The sun was already going down behind them as they stood in the line to the entrance. “We can end it here if you want.”

“No no, you probably already bought the tickets didn’t you?” he sighed as he patted his partner's hand. Taking a deep breath, Asahi gave his own reassuring smile back to his partner. “We can look around, it shouldn’t be that hard to take a few pictures.”

“I’ll try to make sure you don’t feel so tired, okay?” Yuu smiled as he bumped his head to his partner’s shoulder. Making it to the front of the line, Yuu pulled out his wallet and handed the ticketmaster his ticket. 

“A ticket for two,” the worker nodded as he punched something into their ticket and handed it back. “Enjoy the park.”

“Thank you,” the two lovers nod back and start their journey around the venue.

As promised by Yuu, Azumane was able to be a little more energetic with every holiday themed structure, taking turns as they took pictures of each other or selfies with silly faces. His favorite was a selfie of the two of them at an ice sculpture of a mammoth. He’s not exactly sure what a mammoth had to do with the holidays, but it was cool enough to take a picture with, not to mention he caught Yuu off guard by kissing his cheek in the photo. So yeah, it was his favorite and he’s definitely framing this.

It’s not like he was exactly tired, just a bit drained from their activities. It was a surprise when Yuu said he had one final destination. 

It was near their apartment, a small park with a few lights hung up for the holidays. They stopped in the middle of the weirdly empty park before Yuu suddenly turned around and grabbed onto both of his hands.

“Asahi,” Yuu smiled warmly. “Thank you for reconnecting and staying by my side for the past few years. I couldn’t have been happier without you by my side and I can’t believe we’re still together.”

“Woah, where’s this all coming from?” Asahi cut in, pulling Yuu’s hands to his mouth. He blew warm air into the other’s frozen fingers.

Yuu’s face scrunched into a giddy smile before pulling himself up to his partner’s face. Awkward silences weren’t a thing to them anymore as they stared into each other's eyes. “What do you think about forever?”

“Forever?” Asahi whispered back as Yuu pulled his hands away and reached into one of their bags. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw a small black box in his partner’s hands. “Yuu…”

“Asahi...” the shorter man couldn’t hold back his own laughter as he held onto his lover’s left hand. Licking his lips, he opened the box out to him. “Will you be my forever?”

The older man inhaled sharply at the sight. It was a relatively simple band, silver with the kanji of the phrase ‘intertwined love’ stamped into the inside of the band. Slowly melting to the ground, Asahi let out a sigh and placed his other hand on his heart. “Oh no…”

“Oh no?” Yuu’s voice raised an octave. “Is that a bad ‘oh no’?”

“No!” Asahi glanced up at Yuu. “It’s a good oh no. My heart feels like it’s going to beat out of my chest, love, I can barely contain it.”

“Oh, so you’ll take it?” Yuu asked uneasily, taking the ring out of the box.

“Yes, yes!” Asahi jumped to his feet, picking up the shorter man and spinning in a circle, Yuu holding onto his shoulders as he laughed along with him. “A million times yes!”

“Oh wait the ring-!”

He paused his spinning as the ring flew out of Yuu’s hand—and between the gutter and the shaken up snow. For a moment, time stopped as they looked at the spot where the ring could be and each other. 

“Um,” Yuu broke the silence, “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think I got your size right.”

“Pfft,” Asahi laughed as he dropped Yuu back to the ground and embraced him. “I had a small feeling.”

“You never know if you don’t try, love,” Yuu sighed back, wrapping his arms around his neck. With one final glance at the ground, he placed a soft kiss to Asahi’s cheek and whispered a small “Merry Christmas” into his ear.

“Ready to go home and drink hot chocolate?” Asahi whispered back before letting go.

“Definitely,” Yuu smiled, handing him the empty ring box. “Look inside, it wasn’t just the ring.”

With a raised eyebrow, Asahi, pulls up the cushion for the ring. A small image of the two of them from last year in Europe and a small phrase at the bottom saying ‘Next Year’. “You’ve been planning this for a year?”

“Why do you think I know all the best places to go?” Yuu grinned as he pulled the two of them back to their apartment. “I just wanted to make our time together unforgettable.”

_ How could we ever be unforgettable? _ He thought to himself as they walked under the light snowfall. “Today was certainly unforgettable, Yuu.”

“Then I’ve done well,” Yuu nodded.

“You sound like you’re going to die.”

“I’m never going to die.”

“Wow, good luck with that then.”

“Now it sounds like you’re planning my murder. I thought we had something.”

Asahi sighed tiredly as he placed a kiss on the other’s forehead. What they had was enough. They had each other, practically soulmates if you think too hard about it. “We do.”

They finished their night with the promised hot chocolate with the tv as static noise to their clothing haul. Asahi loved nights like these and as cliche and cheesy their night ended, he still thought about how lucky he was to find his person, his forever.


End file.
